1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing pipeline, to a processing unit comprising at least one processing pipeline, and to an instruction set for a processing unit. The invention further relates to a method for implementing conditional execution of instructions.
2. Background of the Invention
There exist a variety of different techniques how a conditional execution of instructions can be performed. Often, some kind of branch prediction is employed. In case the outcome of a conditional branch has been mispredicted, instructions have to be reloaded from the instruction cache, in order to correct the instruction stream. As a consequence, several clock cycles are lost.